


4:12 AM

by thisdamndesire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: What Aaron got up to between Robert turning down his offer of a drink with him and catching him doing the walk of shame.What happened at 4:12am on 4.12.14





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this randomly a little while ago, it's set on 4 December 2014 in between the previous episode of Aaron asking Robert out for a drink and him turning him down and Aaron doing the walk of shame and Robert spying him! It's basically what he got up to... I asked on Tumblr if I should post this and the lovely smittenwithsugden said yes so here it is. I'm really nervous about this so...

Aaron woke, a thunderclap of pain in his head, nausea burning from his stomach to his throat and the realisation that he was in a single bed, with very little duvet compared to his thick, 13.5 tog and double bed at home. He heard the most peculiar of noises that rivalled Chas in the AM. He looked at his watch which, miraculously was still on his wrist. 9am. Too early as he did remember falling onto this awful bed at 4:12am from the digital clock by the bed beaming a blue light. He doesn’t quite remember last night all that well, other than it involved Sambuca, Jagerbombs and a youthful blonde who was very attached to him, quite possibly too much, he really went for it, getting his pleasure from Aaron. Not that he complained at the time,  it certainly helped him deal with built up stress that needed reliving somehow different to usual lately.  
  
———  
  
“What’s that noise? Is that Hoovering and singing, at this time?” Aaron asked, confused.  
  
“It’s my Mum.” The stranger replied.  
  
“Thought you said you lived with a flat mate?”  
  
“Yeah well, I lied.”  
  
“Pfft, It’s alright you know, I live with my Mum too.”  
  
“Can you keep it down she doesn't know.”  
  
“Doesn’t know about you bringing blokes back?”  
  
“She doesn’t know I’m gay.”  
  
“Wow, okay.”  
  
“Why, does yours?”  
  
“Yeah, course she does.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And she’s okay with it?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“Anyway, I don’t have one-night-stands, you were my first.”  
  
“Yeah, I could kinda tell that. Was a bit awkward mate.”  
  
“And. My first ever. You know- shag?”  
  
“Wow, no you are joking?”  
  
“No, so you couldn’t tell that either?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“You better not get all clingy though. Just ‘cos I popped your cherry.”  
  
“No, just wanted it out of the way.”  
  
“Wow, thanks.”  
  
“I mean yeah you’re hot but I’ve had you so, I want to explore what else is out there.”  
  
“Amazing go for it. Enjoy, that lonely little life.” Aaron replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
“The same lonely, little life you’re also living, you’re having one-night-stands too?”  
  
“I haven’t had that many, not that I have to explain myself to you. I’ve had actual relationships, boyfriends I was in love with.”  
  
“Yeah, exactly my point, they ended, so you’re in bed with me for the first and only time.”  
  
“Whatever, you must want to be with someone that you love one day?”  
  
“I hope I never fall in love, you’re not exactly selling it. Anyway fun first, love second or never. Surely, you’ve got an idea of what or exactly who you’d like to fuck next?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I do. I suppose, if I was lucky or there was a parallel universe type thing.”  
  
“Ha you’re weird. Well go and do it or him as the case may be.”  
  
A lot to learn this boy.  
  
“How old are you anyway? Eighteen? You can’t be more than that?”  
  
“No, younger.”  
  
“Oh fuck, you are legal though?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m seventeen.”  
  
“Wow, I’d have never had to balls to go with a complete stranger at 17…” Aaron stopped before it got far too personal, quickly.  
   
“How did you get in last night? Fake ID? Even I got ID’ed!”  
  
“Yeah fake ID. What about you? How old are you? Beards are confusing.”  
  
“Is it bad that I’m twenty-three? Well nearly. In a month.”  
  
“Wow, no, yeah that’s fine. It’s not like you’re ancient. Like 28!”  
  
Aaron did have his mind on exactly who he’d like to fuck so badly, the whole reason for this unsuccessful release and he happened to be 28.  
  
He didn’t expect going home with a 17 year old virgin, who lied and said they lived with a flat mate, who turned out to be their Mum who was, in his eyes, oblivious to the fact he was gay and was not gonna stop Hoovering any time soon. So that he had to jump out of a bedroom window, never mind walk of shame. Jump of shame. He isn’t in a hurry to have another one-night-stand. Taxi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my Tumblr @thisdamndesire xo


End file.
